Angels are from Hell, Vampires are from Heaven
by PenguinPrincess
Summary: An angel comes down from heaven and falls in love with Bella. Who will she choose? The beautiful angel from heaven or the beautiful vampire from hell?
1. REVISED: I Never Noticed You

**Ok, for those of you who have already read this chapter nothing will have changed except, Edward has bronze hair this time, not black. And no the title is not a mistake. This is only the first chapter and it is very short. I kind of got stuck here so I should have then next, hopefully longer, chapter out today or tomorrow. But thanks a lot for the reviewing and thanks for reading. Please keep reviewing.**

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I woke up from a nightmare, a nightmare of someone taking Edward from me. I was glad to wake up with Edward very close to me. I could feel him move a little, him sensing me awake.

"You didn't leave." I said, knowing he wouldn't.

"I promised you that I wouldn't. Did you think I was going to leave?" Edward said in his heavenly voice. How could he have such a heavenly voice but be condemned to hell? My thoughts did not last long. Edward broke my thoughts and happy feeling by saying what I hated him saying.

"I am going to be away for a couple of days. So I want you to try and stay safe and not kill yourself. I don't want to be away from you, you know that. But you know I have to go and hunt." Edward said that as he got out of my bed. I sat up and followed him with my eyes, as he went over and sat in the rocking chair.

"I am leaving today, with Emmett and Jasper. I can have Alice come over after school if you want." Edward said he kept looking at the clock on my side table. Did he have to leave now? I sighed, without thinking.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want Alice to come over? She does not have to?"

"No, I want Alice to come over. I just don't want you to leave. Yes, before you say anything I know you have to leave. So just leave now." He got up and walked over to kiss me on the cheek but before he could I got up and walked down to the kitchen. I just wanted him to leave now so it would not be as hard.

I ate my breakfast, and then went upstairs to take a shower. I was already running late for school. By the time I got to school I had already missed my first class. I had no problem with that it was gym class. This year I had gym first instead of last. The bell rang for second period as soon as I walked into the classroom. Mike came practically running over to me. I had the same gym class with him this year also and he probably wanted to know why I was not there. Luckily the teacher walked in right as he got to my seat.

"I want to talk to you after class." Mike whispered to me while he ran back to his seat. Him whispering, for some reason, reminded me of Edward. I sighed again, without thinking, and looked to my right, Edward was not there. I knew he was not going to be there. But I always had this slight hope that he would show up and make my day better. The clock was at the end of the row Edward and I sat in. As I looked up from where Edward sat to look up at the clock, this boy caught my eye. I had never seen him before. Was he always in our class? I had never seen him before. Well of course he sat on the other side of Edward and that was what I did all class, was stare at Edward. I had A's in all my other classes but this one.

This guy, he had gorgeous blonde hair, the opposite from Edward's black hair. He had pools of drowning blue eyes, unlike Edward's where they were gold. He defiantly did not look like my type though. He was a punk; he had the piercing in the nose, lip, ear, tongue, and eyebrow. He had oversized black cloths with chains hanging off him every which way. The day went on, without Edward. But I kept thinking about Chad, which I found out was his name, from Mike. Mike said he moved here about a month ago. He was kind of surprised that I had just asked about him. WOW, a whole month of sitting on the other side of Edward and I never even knew he was there. Alice came over but only for a minute, she had stuff to do she said, and left.


	2. The World Is Upside Down

I woke up again from a nightmare. Again the same nightmare I had the day before. Someone was taking Edward away from me, only this time I could see the person taking him a little more clearly. But all I could really see was sun bright hair and piercing blue eyes and a nice body.

I shrugged off my nightmare and walked downstairs. There was a note on the island in the kitchen for me. Of course, it was from Charlie, he wanted me to call him at the station house before I left the house. So I sat down and had a bowl of cereal first.

"Hello, Forks Police Station, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"May I please speak to, Charlie Swan?" I asked trying to sound nice and happy.

"Hold on one minute please."

A few seconds later. "Hello, this is Officer Charlie Swan." Charlie said with a very happy voice.

"Hey dad, um your note said to call you before I left." I said.

"Oh yes, Hello Bella. Why did you not go to school yesterday? The school called me and told me you where not there?"

"I was at school yesterday. I missed my first class, because of my alarm clock. You can even call the school I was there for the rest of the day." I said that getting mad.

"Oh…. Ok, well they called me in the morning and said you were not in class. I am sorry I assumed. Ok well I have to go. See you later."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone and finished getting ready for school.

I got to school early today. Today in gym we were playing volleyball. Most of the kids in my class already knew that I would probably kill them if the ball came near me. But of course Mike still wanted to be my partner, but he had a little trouble finding two other people to play on our team. Everyone tried really hard to make sure the ball did not get near me, it did once and, thankfully, I only hit Mike on the top of the head. Gym was just going by so slow; I started to think about Edward. I can't wait to get to math class to see Edward, I thought to myself.

The bell rang and I practically ran to my math class after I changed. I sat down in my seat and looked at his. It suddenly came back to me; Edward was not going to be here for three more days. I sighed and looked up again. Chad was sitting in Edward's seat, EDWARD'S seat what was he doing there. He was not smiling, he had a straight face and he was looking forward, at the chalkboard.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to get the point across, that I wanted him to move, without actually saying it.

"Nothing." Chad said in a raspy voice, but a sexy raspy voice.

"I mean, why are you sitting _there_? Don't you know someone else sits there?"

"Yeah but they aren't here are they?"

"No, but they might so move back to your own seat." When I said that the teacher walked in and told us to be quiet. Now I know he did not say it, because his lips did not move but I heard it maybe in my head, _NO_. Was he a vampire too? Did he know what Edward was? Did he know that Edward and me are going out? I now had many questions for him. But how could I ask him these questions without seeming like I actually wanted to talk to him?

Our math teacher always had his back to us, so our class was know for passing notes. We could pass a note from one side of the room and back with out him knowing about it. So while he had his back to us Chad passed me a note. It said: _I know Edward will not be here after school, so meet me in front of the front office at the end of the day. YES or NO. _I wrote SURE and circled it and handed it back. What was he? Was he a vampire? And the questions kept flowing through my brain. Math went by very slowly as did all my other classes. Days without Edward went by slowly, I just had to wait out the three more days without my love.

The final bell rang and I walked to the front office with all my school supplies. During my last class I had written down all the questions I wanted to know the answers to, just in case I forgot any. He was of course just standing there, waiting for me. As I was walking towards Chad, I noticed how much he looked like he could be a vampire because he looked just like one of hells creations. But then I thought that Edward look so heavenly.

"Bella I know you have questions, I know you know what Edward is. But you have no idea what I am. I just wanted to let you know that I am nothing like Edward and I want nothing to do with Edward. I would stay far, far away from him if it were not for you. You have not noticed me for a whole month, oh but how have I noticed you. I do not stock you, but I will compliment you that you are beautiful." Chad said before I could even say one thing. I took out the piece of paper with all my questions on it and handed it to him, still without saying anything thing. He looked it over and said. "Do you want me to answer these now?" All I could do was nod my head. I don't know why but something was taking over me, he was so dangerous but gorgeous looking, he was taking my voice away. So we sat on the bench outside the front office. And for the next five minutes all he did was talk and I listened.

"Yes I know about Edward, I know what he is and I know that you two are going out. I moved here about a month ago, not by my own decision though. But I am not a vampire I am an angel. And yes that means that technically I am dead and I came from heaven." My mouth dropped when he said he was an angel. Wait an angel, I thought that angels wear things that are all white, and they have wings and halos, and played a harp. He looked the total opposite of an angel. As soon as I blinked he was gone. So I got up and got in my truck and drove home, but before I did that I sat there thinking about that for a minute.

When I got there Alice was waiting for me. She asked me where I was and I lied, but she said that she had a vision and knew that I was talking to Chad.

"You know you should not be talking to him. He is not a nice person." Alice said getting out food for me. Alice and I have become, like sisters. And she also remembered that I had to eat food, but every time she saw me she thought that I had to eat something. I tried to tell her that I do not need to eat 24/7, but she did not believe me.

"Not a nice person? He is an angel, how can he even think of being bad?" I said starting to snack on the crackers she had got out.

"Well of course it is a long battle between good and evil. But I know what angles do when they come down to Earth."

"Well what is he doing here then?"

"It is nothing, just do not talk to him anymore, promise?"

"Promise." I had to promise to Alice and keep it, because if I broke it she would know. Alice left and I went up stairs to do my homework and think about Edward.


	3. Promises Part I

I woke up again from the same nightmare. Why do I keep having this nightmare? But each night it becomes clearer and clearer and a little bit longer. I could not see the person taking Edward any clearer but this time he made Edward magically disappear and then I walked away with him. Then we flew up to this place where everywhere we went there were clouds. I thought it was heaven. Then after thinking that while analyzing my dream Chad popped into my head. He said he was an angel. Was he the angel of death? We he here to take me away? Was I supposed to die but Edward kept saving me? Is that why he is taking Edward too because he keeps saving me? I sighed; I had so many more questions to ask him. Not really questions I wanted the answers to though. But I was not allowed to go near him anymore. I know Alice will be watching me today and watching her visions to make sure that I really did stay away from him, like I promised.

After getting ready for school and then getting there all I could think about was Chad. Of course that was all I could think about. I was tempted to go over and ask him all these questions. But I would get in trouble with Alice and Edward. But I need to know the answers to these questions. It came to fourth period, which is another class that I have with Chad. This was science class and today we had to have a lab partner for this particular lab we were doing. And of course I had no partner and neither did Chad, so the teacher put us together as partners. He could tell I was not very happy with this, so he smirked.

**Well here is a VERY short preview of the next chapter. I am too tired to write a more and I wanted to get another chapter or something out to you guys. So there will be the rest of this chapter out tomorrow. Sorry about that. **


	4. Promises Part II

I reluctantly walked over to Chad's lab table and sat in the seat next to him. We started doing the lab. He started doing everything, so I just let him do all the work. I started to think that I should just ask him the questions anyway. I mean Alice will understand I had to sit next to him. Our lab table was in the back corner of the room. And the table next to us was unoccupied, since that was the one Edward and I sat at. So I leaned over a little bit towards him and whispered, "Are you the angel of death?"

He laughed and answered, "No, but I am here to take you away." He smiled and looked at me in a way that I did not like at all.

"Are you here to also take Edward?"

"No, but I would love to get rid of him. Those stupid fucking vampires, I **hate** them!"

"Why do you hate them so much? And why are you taking me away?" He did not answer me.

"Well there you go, the lab is finished." He said. Then the bell rang and he handed the lab to the teacher in the front of the room and walked out. I gathered all my stuff together and walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. When I got to the cafeteria I sat at the table, where Edward and I sit everyday, after I got my food. After I bit into my apple Chad sat down next to me.

"I want to meet you after school where we did the other day." Chad said in a mean voice.

"Well I do not think so, I have…. Stuff to do after school." I said trying to sound convincing. I knew Alice would get really mad at me if I saw if after school again. I only had two more days until Edward came home.

"NO! You **_will_** see me after school and you _will_ come with me to heaven, you are no longer wanted here. I have come to take you. You were baptized under the Christian religion and we will not allow you to be with a vampire. I am the angel of guidance. I take people who are involved with the wrong people. You are a really good person, but you are in love with a very bad person. So I am taking you now and you _will_ come with me."

I was getting scared now. Edward was not a bad person, he would never hurt me nor would his family. His family would never hurt people. I looked over to the Cullen family table and I say Emmett looking at me with a conserved look on his face. He got up and started walking over towards me; I guess he could tell I looked scared. Emmett had already come back from hunting but Edward and Jasper were still-hunting.

"Is everything alright Bella? Is this guy bothering you?" Emmett said, not seeing who was talking to me.

"No, may I sit with you guys?" I asked not looking at Chad any more, but looking at Emmett.

"Yeah, come over and sit with us." I grabbed my tray and headed over towards their table. I sat down and told them everything. But when I first sat down Alice gave me an evil look. But after I told them everything the evil look went away. So Emmett had the idea that I should stay at their house. The rest of the day Chad was following me through the halls and watched me in all my classes. Emmett meets me at my last class and walked me to their car.

When we got to their house and started walking towards the front door Emmett said, "Well you can stay in Edward's room and sleep their, I now you humans have to sleep. And when you get inside you better call your dad to let him know that you are staying here. Also Edward and Jasper _might_ come home tomorrow morning, **_might_**."

"Okay." I said trying to not sound so excited that I would be staying in Edward's room and that he might be coming home a day earlier. But wait would Emmett call him and tell him what is going on and make him think that he has to come home. I do not want him to come home early and risk being hunger or anything, but on the other hand I really want to see him again. "You are not going to tell Edward that he has to come home early are you?"

"No, Jasper called this morning and told me that they might have to stop a day earlier because of the shortage on food."

"Oh…. Ok." I said as he was walking into his room and I walked over to Edward's room. I got to his door and pushed it open, I walked in and walked over to the couch. I sat down and called Charlie to tell him I would be sleeping over at the Cullen's and he would have to make his own dinner tonight. Charlie was fine with that, which was good. I did my homework and at about six o clock Emmett brought me a TV dinner. I ate it and then went to bed. I was really tired for some reason and just wanted today to be over so there was another day down and Edward would be home sooner.

I tossed and turned on the couch. That dream was coming back. I was sick and tired of having this awful dream. But the dream was slightly different each time but it always ended up with Edward being taken away. Tonight my dream was me sleeping on the bench outside the school, I wake up and I am bleeding everywhere. I want to scream but I can't. Edward starts to run over to me but then he disappears. Then Chad comes from the other direction and he finally gets to me and then he smiles. But his smile is different this time, he has really sharp teeth and he looks hungry. He tries to sound nice but it does not sound nice at all, "Come with me Bella, follow me we can go to heaven together." I wake up in a cold sweet but then fall back asleep after check the room.


	5. What

I woke up very cold. But then smiled, Edward was holding on to me. I smiled even bigger, Edward, I thought. I rolled over and kissed him on the lips, only for a second though, because my heart stopped like it always did.

"Hey, you came home a day early." I said trying not to smile too much.

"No, what are you talking about I came home on time?" Edward said with a confused look on his face.

"What? Did I sleep for the whole day?"

"Yes you did. I was afraid you were not going to wake up."

I frowned and turned back around and stood up. "What day is it? What time is it? Why did I sleep so much?"

"It is 9:41am and it is Saturday. Emmett made you sleep through Friday so you would not have an problems with Chad."

I frowned again. "Oh, Chad, he told you about that?" I walked over to the wall of windows and looked out.

"Yeah he did."

"Well I better be getting home. Charlie wanted to _bond_ today."

"Well I will bring you home then." We got in the car and drove really fast back to my house. When we got there we just sat in the car in awkward silence. I could see Charlie in the window watching a basketball game. Things were really awkward but I did not know why. He was home and I wanted to be with him but things were weird. Was it because he knew about Chad? Because I talked to him and I should have not? Because I got myself into trouble again? So I just opened the door and walked into the house. But before closing the door I looked back at the car but it was not there, so I frowned again.

I walked into the house and sat on the couch next to Charlie. Charlie and I hung out mostly at home all day. But we also did some shopping together and did a little bit of fishing but we caught nothing so we went home early. The day was actually not that bad. I thought that it would be awful just doing stuff that I hated and Charlie loved. But we talked about when I was little and different stuff like that, and I ended up having a lot of fun.

We got back home around ten at night. So when we got home I just went straight to my room for bed. I was pooped out from the long day Charlie and I had. When I got to my room I plopped down on my bed. I lay there for a couple minutes when someone's cold hand covered my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but the hand muted my noise. My eyes closed and I tired to open them but I could not. Then someone lifted me up and carried me away somewhere. I tried to scream some more, still nothing. Then I tried to kick my legs and arms but something we holding them down.

I finally could open my eyes. I was in a place that was really hot and when I looked around it looked like I was in a cave. I was laying on a gurney and there were candles all around me. I sat up and Chad was sitting in a chair across me in his all black outfit. And there was someone who caught my eye who was sitting next to him.

"Don't try to go anywhere, I am here to take you away and there is nothing you can do about it." Chad said in his raspy voice. Chad got up and walked out the door and as soon as the door closed the person sitting next to him walked over to me.

"Hi my name is Derek. Chad is not taking you anywhere Bella. He never listens to anything that he is told to do. I am also an angel and I am a high position angel then Chad and I am here to fix everything." Derek said while taking my hand and helping me get down from the gurney. I smiled and told him thank you.

"But what are you fixing? What happened?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, Chad saw that you were with a vampire and so he thought that he was suppose to take you away. Which was right until he found out which vampire you were with and he should have stopped and left you alone. But he did not and now he is in trouble."

"What…. What do you mean until he found out which vampire I was going out with?"

"He has not told you this and I do not think that he ever will. But to get you back I will put him to the test and show you why Edward and I are very a like." Derek said this with a very evil but elegant smile and then walked out the door.


	6. And Then There Was Edward

For the next month I stayed with Derek and we got to know each other really well, but a little to well if I do say so myself. I was starting to like him a little. But I wanted to go home, I was sick of making up lies and to stay here we had to think of another lie to tell Charlie. One month turned into two and two turned into three, I was still getting all my school work so that was okay, but the lie with Charlie was running low. The worst but best thing was we started liking each other so much that I kissed him and another day he kissed me. I really did like him, but I still loved my Edward. This was so wrong, but what could I do?

There was a flash of bright white light and then there was Edward. I got up from the old couch that I was sleeping on and ran over to him. I hugged him with all my might; knowing it did not hurt him a bit. He hugged me back, lightly, and then kissed me on my head. I smiled but then frowned.

"What took you so long?" I asked, trying to pull away from him to see his face. He would not let me go, he held onto me a little tighter.

"You do not know what I had to do to get here and rescue you." He said in a voice I had never heard before, it was kind of mean but happy and nice at the same time. Then Derek walked in and when he saw Edward hugging me he just stood there, looking at us. Then he smiled, and evil smile and walked over to us.

"Ah, Edward, how nice to see you again." Derek said in a deep creepy voice.

Edward let go of me and turned around fast. "Derek? I should have known that it was you. Why are you so eager to get back to hell? Is it not better in heaven?" Edward asked. Edward stood in front of me and waited for Derek's answer.

"Yes heaven is better but I miss home. Don't you?"

"I also miss home. But I have a new home now and I love my new life and would not trade it for anything. Especially what I have with Bella. Now can we go home?" I could tell Edward was getting a little angry.

Derek opened the door and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I am kind of under shock. What were they talking about? And then all of a sudden the bright light was back and we were outside of my house.

"You better be telling me what is going on and you better tell me now!" I demanded as we walked to the door.

"I will tell you everything." Edward said in his o-so-heavenly voice.

**Sorry about the mini kinf of cliff hanger. I could not make this any longer so here is a really short chapter. Sorry about the short chapter. but please review. THANKS!**


	7. Explainations

I walked to my room and when I got there I waited for Edward to come in a blink of an eye. Charlie was home and I did not want him to know that Edward was here. We both sat on my bed with our backs on the wall.

"So what do you actually want to know?" Edward asked in a very sweet voice.

"Derek was telling me about how Chad was to take me away because I was with a vampire, but then he was suppose to leave me alone after he found out that I was with you. Why is that?" I asked moving closer to him and then setting my head on his shoulder. And he started playing with my hair.

"Derek and I are brothers. But Derek was a very bad boy; he would get in trouble all the time. But what really got him into hell was he killed a man, by stabbing him to death. So then one of the guys friends came up behind him stabbing Derek. Derek was rushed to the hospital and he was pronounced dead. But after he died and entered hell he committed a very good deed and there for was sent to heaven and he was forgiven. But for some reason he always tries to get back to hell."

"And…."

"And?"

"Well what about you?"

"I was a good little boy. I always followed the rules and did what I was told. So when I was dieing in the hospital, I did die for a couple of minutes. And I was set to heaven, when I got to heaven I thought that there were no rules and I could do what I wanted. So I did all the things that I wanted to do on Earth but I did not do them because I was such a good little boy. So I was set to hell for the bad things I did in Heaven. Then I came back as a vampire and it worked when he turned me because I was in hell by then. And now we both still have some of our powers that we would have had if he was still in hell and I was still in heaven. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Is that why Chad was suppose to let me go because you are Derek's brother?"

"No, it is because of this mutual agreement they have between heaven and hell. It is, anyone who is sent to heaven and then to hell is ignored of the heaven rules and anyone who is sent to hell and then to heaven is ignored of all the hell rules. So Derek tries to get back to hell but there is no way possible. Since you are going out with me he or anyone else can't harm you. But I guess Chad just does not listen."

"OK, I understand that now. But why did Derek keep me with him for so long, I mean it was for three whole months. We had to tell that it was for some school project. He said something about putting you to the test to get me back? What does that mean?"

"He said what?" When Edward said that I jumped a little he got really angry really fast.

"That he had to put me to some kind of test."

"Figures he would say that. He had you hostage in heaven. And the only way that I could actually get you was by using my heaven powers that I still have left over from. And he thinks that if I come into heaven and save you while using my powers will show the heaven gods that I want to be back in heaven. And then they will bring me back to heaven and Derek back to hell. But to tell you the truth I like being a vampire and so what if I have to go to hell after I die. No one will ever kill me anyways."

I knew I should have not said this but I did, I know of said it with out thinking. "If you made me a vampire we could live together forever." He was playing with my hair still, but after I said he stopped. He got up and stood up and looked at me on the bed still.

"I have to go." Edward said. And then he left. I was kind of mad at him or not saying anything on the subject, but I knew that it was hard for him. I just sat there on my bed for a little while longer, and then I walked down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich for lunch. Of course Charlie wanted to know all about this little school project that I did for three months. I did my best to make up a lay that sounded convincing for three whole months. Of course it worked Charlie believe anything that I said. After making Charlie and I sandwich and finishing I walked back to my room. When I got to my room I sat down at my desk and started doing my homework. All of a sudden I could feel somebody behind me, I thought that it was Edward. So I finished that sentence that I was on and I turned around. It was not Edward it was Derek.

"Hello Bella." Derek said in a dark voice and in his all black outfit.

"Hello Derek, What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound nice.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Did you not want to see me?"

"No I do not want to see you anymore. I am going out with Edward and I want you to leave me alone, besides you do not really like me you only want to use me so you can get back down to hell."

"Oh, did Edward tell you that?"

"No!"

"I am betting that he did. Well, to tell you the truth I do like you I like you a lot. Probably not as much as Edward but I do like you and I want to see you again. I want to see you everyday. I have already missed you in the short time that you have been gone, but it has seemed like days on end that I have not seen you. Will you not dump Edward for me? I tell you from the bottom of my heart that I do like and I want to know more about. I want to know more so I can love you and then I can turn you in to an angel and we can live forever in heaven doing good things. I know Edward told you how badly I want to be back in hell, which is true, but if it means being with you I can stay in hell. Because I know that you would rather live in heaven for eternity then in hell."

"Not true, not true at all. Not only are you lying to me about all of what you just said. But I love Edward and I would spend eternity in hell with him because I would be with my Edward and that would make me really happy. Unlike you who lies all the time."

"I am sorry to say Bella, but even though I look like I lie all the time, angel are not allowed to lie, especially the ranking of angel that I am. I could not lie even if I tried."

"You can't?"

"Nope, I can't. I really do like you Bella." He walked closer to my desk and now was standing right next to me in my chair. My heart started to race. Oh no he could not lie. That means that he really does like me, and I do like him too. I do like Derek but I love Edward to death. I would never do anything to hurt Edward. And seeing his brother, Derek, would defiantly hurt him big time and if he found out I would be dead meat, for real. My heart started to race even more as he leaned in closer to me. I was hoping he would not kiss me and for some reason be grabbing something on my desk. And I really hoped that Edward for some reason would come back and find Derek and I kissing. All these bad thoughts kept running through my head, along with my heart beating faster and faster as Derek leaned in closer and closer. Finally he got to my face and he kissed me. I kissed back forgetting how good it felt to be doing wrong but it felt so good. We kissed for a while and then he pulled away. He looked happy and I think I did too. That was a bad thing. He was satisfied now. He stepped back and then there was a flash of bright light and when it faded Derek was gone.

I started to cry at the wrong that I had done, at the horrible thing that I had done to Edward. I got up from my desk and sat on my bed with my back on the wall. I curled up into a ball and I cried my eyes out. I was crying so much when I tried to see everything was completely blurry. Then I felt someone holding me. I stopped breathing for a while praying to god that it was Edward and not Derek. I looked over at the person and it was Edward. I smiled and held on to him and cried even more all over his shirt.

"What is wrong Bella?" Edward asked in his heavenly voice.

"Nothing." I stumbled out through my tears.

"Something is obviously wrong Bella, you are crying."

"I don't and can't talk about it right now."

"Okay." Edward said as he healed me a little tighter. I was glad that he understood that I could not talk because I could not tell him what I did. How was I going to fix this? I had to get Derek to leave me alone without Edward knowing that anything that happened at all. But how could I do that?

Well things did not really go to plain. I kept seeing Derek every time he went away hunting and sometimes just in private. Are relationship escalated and we each started to like each other even more. It was awful and wrong but it was so right. I did not know what to do. I hated lying to Edward like this. So I decided that next week I would decide whom I really wanted to be with. I know like Derek just as much as I like Edward. I had to decide whom I really wanted to be with. So next week not only would I make up my mind on who I really what to be with, Derek or Edward, I would finally tell Edward what has been going on between Derek and I. If I pick Edward he might not want to take me back after that. And what if Derek really is using me to get back in to hell. What am I going to do? Who am I going to choose? I have a lot of thing to do.

**Ok here is a longer chapter for all of you. Thanks for reading my story all the way to here. Please review. THANKS!**


	8. Everything Forgotten

Well it came the time where I had to decide who I really wanted to be with, Edward or Derek. First I decided to call Edward over and tell him what Derek and I had been doing. My decision really decided on weather Edward would forgive me about what Derek and I did and I do not think that he will. I mean he should not forgive me because I did something awful.

"Edward I need to tell you something horrible that I did. I would like you to forgive me but I do not think that you will be able to. Hate myself a lot for this." I said trying not to cry.

"Well what is it? I am sure that I can forgive you." Edward said trying to cheer up the situation.

"No I am pretty sure that you are going to hate me for forever."

"OK, well I can not say anything if you do not tell me what it is."

"Umm….. Ok, well I have been seeing Derek for a while now, ever since he trapped me with him."

"WHAT!" Edward yelled very loudly, and I started to cry. I knew I should have never done that, I should just have stopped seeing Derek and love Edward more, but no I like Derek too. OH, I hate myself so much. Edward walked over to me and held me close to him as I cried. I tried to ask him through my tears if he forgave me but I do not think that he heard me.

"Everything will be all right. I know you were wrong. And I know that he used you. He used you, to get mad at me and that would be doing something really wrong so then he could go back to hell. I forgive you and I know you were doing it the whole time. Alice told me about it, I know all you guys did was hang out all the time and you only kissed three times. Hanging out is nothing. You only think that you have feeling for him because he made you think that but you really do not you know that you love me. Now stay right here while I got kill, I mean I have to go do something."

I smiled and stopped crying, Yes, Edward was not mad and we were still going to be together. But then I got really mad, when I thought about how Derek really did use me. I was alone in my room for a little while and I was starting to feel better, everything was becoming so much better. When all of a sudden Edward was bad and that made everything a lot better.

"Well let's just say that Derek will not be bother you anymore." Edward said with a huge smile on his face. I just smiled back know what he had did but not wanting to say it. Edward held me and with us both smiling.

And Edward and I were together forever.

**WOW I am really sorry about this every one this story really sucked I do not like the ending or the last couple of chapters in this story but thanks for reading. And I am sorry about all the short chapters. **


End file.
